


My Territory

by Demonkingsring



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Art, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonkingsring/pseuds/Demonkingsring
Summary: Dante and Vergil have half of a much needed talk.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sad boys soft boys.  
> Headcanons involved.  
> Maybe a little ooc I'm not sure.  
> First fic. Any critiques, grammer issues, that sort of thing would be appreciated.

Dante, bloodied and still healing, approached a building he had hoped he would never have to return to. Temen ni gru hadn't changed much over the years. It was still a giant demonic tower that should be attracting good prey if not for the fact that it falls into Dante's territory and it still puts off low level portal vibes. As he drew closer he noticed the divinity statue was gone and the ground was partially frozen.

"It looks like he left the door open for me," he said sardonicaly under his breath.

He had tracked Vergil here after calming down Nero. Vergil had been avoiding Nero and Nero tried to confront him about it again. Things got a little heated and Nero said some things he claims he didn't mean. Vergil left, as he does, so Dante went after him.

Dante walked inside and headed to the main chamber. He stopped just outside the room and knocked on the wall.

Vergil looked up from where he sat on the stairs. "You shouldn't be here." He seemed more tense than usual, like he was trying to hold himself together. It wasn't working.

"I had to make sure you were ok," he said. Vergil didn't respond. "Can I come in," he asked softly. Vergil continued to stare. Dante took that as an invitation and slowly moved to sit down next to his brother.

Dante looked at where he had stood. "You know he didn't mean it. He just gets worked up easily."

Vergil sighed, "He's right though. I've proven time and time again that I..." he took a deep breath and released it shakily, "I can't protect anything that matters. I couldn't get to you and mom when demons attacked out home. Or you from Mundus after I fell onto he'll. I didn't even know about Nero. I definitely can't protect you from me. I just can't." He let's out another shaky breathe and looks as far from Dante as he can.

Dante looks at Vergil. "Oh, Vergil," he said somberly, "We don't need to be protected anymore. Nero needs someone to fight next to him not for him and I just need you. Always have." He gently turned Vergil's head toward him, "And I always will," he stated warmly.

"I'm not worthy of anybody's love," Vergil claimed looking down and to the side.

"Vergil. Vergil, please look at me. Please. Come on. Just look," he pleads softly. Vergil doesn't move. If anything, he looks further away from his brother. Dante realizes Vergil isn't going to cooperate. Dante moves closer and lightly hugs Vergil. "That's ok V. Just listen."

Vergil sniffles a little and leans his head on Dante's shoulder.

Dante tightens his hug and whispers, "You have been the one constant in my life even when you weren't there. No, you couldn't protect me, but I wouldn't have let you had I known. Hell, I don't even let you now. Everytime you came back I was so happy and yes you had to leave. That sucked, but I kind of understand now. You were only doing what you thought you had to do. You needed power to protect me and yourself, i've been there. You became the reason I got more powerful too. In that regard, you were protecting me by forcing me to get stronger, but that's over now. Let me do the protecting from now on, so you don't have to. You don't have to drive yourself into the ground anymore. I've got you and I'm not letting go. If you want me to leave you're going to have to make me leave." Dante's crying. Vergil starts crying again.

Eventually they stop crying and separate. Dante chuckles a little roughly, "We're such a mess."

Vergil sniffles and nods his head a little, "yea."

They lean their foreheads against each other and stay like that for awhile.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art of last bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe Dante has been to a couple of AA meetings.  
> Yes, I am implying Vergil was crying before Dante arrived.  
> 


End file.
